Chance Encounters of the Elvish Kind
by HebrewPrincess91
Summary: Crossover AU. What happens when Legolas meets Arya? Cultures clash, misunderstandings abound, and some surprises happen as Legolas discovers exactly how different elven life is in Alagaësia, and Arya learns a few things herself. Timeline for Arya: During Eldest before the Blood-Oath. Timeline for Legolas: The Fourth Age after he and Gimli have set sail for Valinor. One-shot.


Legolas awoke; alarm filled him immediately as he sprang to his feet and took stock of his surroundings. He was near the edge of a forest of pine trees, the likes of which he had never seen before. The pines were tall and stately and the forest looked extensive. There was, however, no trace of the storm he and his companion Gimli had encountered on their journey to Valinor. There was no trace of his ship, or the ocean, or for that matter Gimli. "Gimli!" he called, thoroughly confused as to what events had brought him here. "Gimli!" he called again as he began to explore the area for clues. There was no sign of any footprints or even any indication of the storm that Legolas last remembered. Nothing was making sense.

Legolas took stock of his person, he did not seem to have any injuries and he had his usual weapons – bow, quiver of arrows, and single hunting knife – nothing seemed to be awry in that regard. However, for the life of him he could not remember having equipped himself as such, after all, they had been in a squall on the ocean, what use would a bow and arrows be?

"Gimli," he called again in his fair, clear, voice as he began moving toward the forest instinctively. Realistically speaking, Legolas knew that Gimli would be unlikely to seek shelter in the forest as opposed to just about anywhere else, but Legolas felt safer in the forest, out of the open and surrounded by the comforting feel of sturdy living things.

Upon entering the tree line Legolas continued to search for clues that could tell him anything. _More than likely_ , he reasoned, _I've been wrecked on some distant shore of Middle-Earth, and somehow I was carried to the edge of this forest while I was unconscious_. That was about as much as he could figure.

The trees were tall and silent as Legolas flitted between the trunks. Deeper and deeper he traversed into the forest, occasionally crying out for Gimli in the hopes that he might suddenly appear. His fair voice rang through the trees disturbing the quiet hush that lay over the forest. _There is a strange flavor to this air_ , thought Legolas, _it is not quite . . . pure. It feels like it's been . . . touched._ It dawned on him that it was reminiscent of the feel that Mirkwood used to have when it was under the influence of the Necromancer, just not tainted with the bitterness of evil that Sauron had brought. _This place_ , he thought, _it must be under the influence of magic then, it is not evil like Mirkwood was under the Necromancer, nor is it lovely like Lorien, or Rivendell, or the Greenwood in days of yore_. With that thought Legolas proceeded with more caution, magic was certainly something to be wary of, especially when the source was unknown.

Legolas trod silently now, no longer calling out for his friend. His footfalls made no sound as he drew further into the forest. For what seemed like a long while there was no sound in the woods save for the movement of birds and wildlife. Then, faintly at first, but certainly distinct, came the soft sound of another's tread. Whoever the other was they were close, and they were making every attempt to walk as silently as he.

Legolas stepped behind the nearest tree and drew an arrow, just to be on the safe side. Knocking the arrow to the string he readied himself for the worst, but was hoping against hope that somehow the owner of the other footsteps was Gimli (however, he knew the tread of his friend by heart and there was absolutely no way that this soft, delicate step belonged to the dwarf whose footfalls were often likened to "stumping" or "crashing").

The steps came closer, the other person was obviously aware of his presence in the area; from the sounds of it they were searching for signs of his passing. The steps continued to draw nearer, and nearer. Finally Legolas gave in to the inclination to peek around the tree and ascertain who, exactly, it was he was dealing with. Using his elvish woodcraft he peered past the tree trunk at the owner of the other pair of footsteps and was thoroughly surprised to see something rather like an elf. Her back was mostly turned on his position as she inspected the ground for signs of him. Long black hair was tied back loosely as her angular features studied the woodland floor. She wore a sword and a quiver full of arrows. On her fingers she wore bejeweled rings and in her hand she clutched a bow. Despite a noticeable lack of elven light, in form and features she certainly seemed "elvish", yet, as with the forest, it was not quite . . . normal.

For half a second Legolas was filled with excitement at the idea that perhaps he had come accidentally to Valinor, for certainly there were no longer any of the fair folk left in Middle-Earth. The idea was quickly banished, while it was true that Legolas had never seen the Undying Lands he was somehow certain it would not look like this. _However,_ thought Legolas, _she certainly is an elf and therefore we are kin, I shall announce myself her and see if she knows anything of my companion_. With that thought Legolas sheathed his arrow and stepped from behind the tree saying, "Hail, maid of my kin." The other elf turned around quickly and knocked an arrow to her bow with lightning speed. Her green eyes surveyed him calmly keeping her arrow drawn full and aimed directly at him.

Surprised, Legolas addressed her again. "Maiden, why do you draw weapon on your own kin? I will not harm you." She continued to gaze at him coolly, her arrow not wavering even a fraction. Legolas was beginning to get uneasy, it was no small matter for an elf to draw a weapon on their kin. It called to mind the horrors of the kin-slaying, a tragedy that elves ever since had remembered in shame. The other elf addressed him now, but the tongue she spoke was not one Legolas had ever heard before, and it certainly sounded nothing like any of the elvish dialects. Legolas furrowed his brow indicating his lack of comprehension, the other elf tried again to no avail.

Still uneasy at her behavior Legolas shouldered his bow and put his hands up showing he bore no arms. At first the other elf tightened her grasp then, realizing that he was showing peaceful intentions she slackened her grip on the bow and pointed the arrow away from him. Again she addressed him, but he still did not seem to understand her. She wondered how an elf could not understand the Ancient Language, but whatever the case it presented a problem.

Legolas listened as she spoke again, this time he focused on her mind and the intent of her words as she spoke. Her words resolved themselves and the meaning became clear though the language was still foreign to him.* "I must know who you are and on what mission you came to be here," she said. She was surprised when understanding seemed to come into his features, he responded to her in slow, clear, words that she was sure were meant to be easily understood. From the sound of his voice this was the person whose cries in the forest had first caught her attention. She was beginning to get aggravated at this clunky communication, making up her mind she drew on the power stored in her ring and used a command in the Ancient Language to make herself understand his speech.

Legolas was able to gather that she had some sort of wish to understand him and he decided to go out on a limb and introduce himself. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil," he said, bowing. "I know not how I come to this land and I am searching for a companion who has become separated from me."

The other elf answered, "I am Arya, daughter of Islanzadí, who is queen of these realms." Finally, Arya sheathed her arrow and shouldered her bow seemingly confident that Legolas presented no immediate threat. "I have seen no other stranger in this realm, if your friend was hereabouts he or she will be found." After a moment's pause she said, "You will come with me to Ellesméra, I desire to know about you and perhaps there will be news of your friend."

The two elves set off into the seemingly endless tracts of pine wood towards the elven city. They moved along at a fast clip, each elf burning with questions for the other. Curiosity got the better of Legolas first and he asked, "What land is this, for in all my travels I have never heard of such an elven dwelling."

"This forest," she said, "is called _Du Weldenvarden_ , it is the home of the elves. You, however, are unlike any of the elves of my kingdom, tell me where you hail from."

"I come from Mirkwood," Legolas said, "though it has been a long age since I dwelt there. I have traversed the land many times, yet never have I come across a place such as this. As for being unlike the elves of your kingdom, I would have to say the same thing about you. You are similar, yet so unlike."

A silence fell between them then, Arya wanted to save her questions for when this newcomer could be properly interviewed. While he did not seem terribly threatening one could never be too careful in these troubled times. This strange elf would have to be very convincing before he was set free to wander again. For all anyone knew he could be a spy for Galbatorix. Yes, she would have to make sure that his intentions were benign. It troubled her that he did not know the Ancient Language, whatever tongue he spoke could be filled with deceit and she would never be the wiser, if he would only speak in the Ancient Language then she would feel a little more certain of him.

After they had loped along for some time the sound of civilization began to reach their ears. Legolas noted that all the while they had been traveling Arya had stayed just half a step behind him. Considering that along with her willingness to draw on him and her imperious demand that he would come with her he was beginning to think that he was not considered a guest or kin as much as a potential threat. _Well I remember the need for caution_ , he thought, _especially in Mirkwood while the darkness was upon it; still, this seems an overly cautious way to treat a kinsman. It seems that I have come to a place that is living under threat._

A short time later they came to the edge of the city. Arya kept him close as she wended her way towards her mother's residence. She had to keep tugging him along as he was prone to stopping in order to stare at the trees that composed the city. "You must come," she said irritably after the third such happening. "Why do you stare so?"

Legolas glanced at her before returning his gaze to the trees. "What has happened here?" he said, his voice brimming with sadness. "What has caused these trees such harm?"

Arya looked around; there was nothing wrong with the trees that she could tell. All around her were trees magically fashioned into homes. Elves would use their magic and sing the tree into whatever shape they liked and would then dwell inside of it. At least, that is what _normal_ elves did. "There is nothing amiss," she said, still a little irritated at the delay, she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Everything is as it should be."

Legolas stared at her, how could she say that everything was fine! These trees had had their true nature corrupted and twisted. Somehow they had been warped with magic, he could feel that, and their tree-ness was diminished. Trees were not supposed to live like this. He moved over to one of the nearer elf-homes. Closing his eyes he placed a hand on the trunk and just stayed there for a moment. He could feel the heavy pall of magic upon it. It disturbed him more than a little that magic had been used to warp this tree away from its original form, such things seemed like the work of Melkor.

Arya was watching this with uncertainty. Apparently there was something about the elf-homes that bothered him. He was just standing there, almost as if he were listening to the tree. She wanted to end this ridiculousness, yet there was something natural and lovely about his posture as he lingered by the tree.

Suddenly there was a shadow cast overhead and the attention of all in the surrounding area was drawn to the figure of a giant blue dragon. Legolas sprang to action immediately, quicker than anyone else could react he drew and fired an arrow at the underbelly of the dragon. The dragon let out a roar as the arrow hit her soft underbelly. Legolas was already firing a second arrow at the dragon which had swiftly turned and vanished out of sight behind the treetops. "Quickly," he cried to Arya and the others in the area. "We must follow it now and kill it before it has a chance to recover!"

Arya was frozen with horror at what she had just witnessed. She could not even comprehend what she had just seen. An elf firing on Saphira! She was forced to do something because Legolas had set off in the direction that Saphira had disappeared to. He seemed to be intent on slaying her!

Legolas held another arrow at the ready as he ran in the direction of the dragon. He could hear her rumblings, and even smell the whiff of her fire. He quickly came into the clearing where the dragon had set down. He drew his arrow back as he took aim toward her soft belly. A scrawny adolescent boy scrambled around the side of the dragon to face Legolas. Legolas could hardly believe someone would be so foolhardy as to stand so close to such a beast. The boy said something but Legolas missed it; the boy began to shout and had drawn his sword which at this distance was less than useless. "Move, quickly!" Legolas shouted knowing that the boy very likely did not understand anything he said. "We must kill the worm before it escapes!" Legolas began to move forward slowly in order to get a better angle on the dragon's heart.

By this time the other elves who had witnessed Legolas' attack also came to the clearing. They still looked stunned by what had just happened. Arya was certain now that this so-called "elf" must be an agent of Galbatorix sent to slay Saphira. She gripped her sword and tried to draw close enough to use it on the spy "elf" from Mirkwood.

Legolas was not aware of the intent of the other elves, his only thought being on the dragon that lay in front of him. His heart was racing as he angled into a better position, but the dragon kept moving her head in order to protect her vulnerable side. The dragon seemed angry at the attack and on the verge of launching one of her own. However, as she looked at Legolas something calmed her imminent fury. Legolas was surprised that she had not yet attempted to flee, or use fire. Even as he was thinking this he felt a teasing sensation at the edge of his consciousness, almost as if some other mind were tapping politely at the door to his own. A thrill of terrified suspense flooded through him as he glanced at the dragon who returned his gaze and seemed to nod. Preparing for the worst he cautiously allowed her words in, as he did so he heard her voice echo through his mind. _Don't hurt me, fair one. I am not your enemy_. Her voice was gruff, and seemed a little frightened, but it was not tainted like the voices of the foul worms of Morgoth.

Legolas tightened his grip on the string, there had to be a trick in this somewhere. However, as far as he could tell, there was no insidious magic or loathsome glamour. Oddly enough, he could sense no malice in it at all. Not letting down his guard he said to the dragon, "You are a dragon, one of the evil fire-drakes, one of the worms of Morgoth. You must be killed before you bring ruin to all!" His fair voice was sharp with alarm as he said this.

Arya, who had been working on getting closer to Legolas without drawing his attention, paused now as he spoke, seemingly to the dragon. Could it be that Saphira was communicating with him. For the moment, at least, it had stayed his hand, and likewise Arya stayed hers.

 _Fair child_ , said the dragon, speaking into Legolas' mind once again and sending a chill down his spine, _calm yourself. I do not know of these fire-drakes and worms of Morgoth, but I mean harm to no one here. Do not attempt to hurt me; I would be loathe to kill you_.

"And I would be loath to die," he said, adjusting his grip on his bowstring, his fair voice slightly tremulous. "But I would not die alone."

 _There is no need for more bloodshed, fair one, for I can see the radiance that you bear, the light of your life, you are quite unlike the others. It would be most tragic for your light to disappear_.

"Then, you perceive the light of the eldest children? And you do not shy from it?" said Legolas, the tip of his arrow lowering.

 _Yes, fair child, I can see the enduring light of your being, and it is beautiful. Look around, these others have no fear of me, if they are to be trusted then I should be as well._ Legolas looked around at the growing group of spectators. Arya was standing some twenty paces distant, sword drawn, but Legolas had a feeling it was not for the dragon. The adolescent boy had stopped gesticulating and seemed to have calmed, Legolas wondered if perhaps the dragon spoke to him as well. None of the elves looked at all concerned that there was a dragon in their midst and many were more pointedly watching him to see what he would do next.

Addressing Arya, his eyes harsh and piercing, Legolas said, "Is this true, your people consort with dragons? Have they not brought disaster to you?"

Arya looked a little scandalized at the thought and said, "Dragons have always been friends of the elves. It was through dragons that elves came to be."

Legolas shook his head in amazement. He must certainly be dreaming because none of this was making sense. Dragons were foul servants of evil, elves were the elder children of Ilúvatar. There were few things more incompatible in all the lands, and now he was being told that dragons created elves? Preposterous! The dragon's voice interrupted his thoughts once more, _Fair child, you do not come from this land, I have never before seen the likes of you, perhaps things are different here than in your land._

"Perhaps," he said, beginning to calm. While not a terribly comforting or explanatory thought Legolas was beginning to think that maybe this mad delusion did present things a little differently from reality. The dragon gave him an expression that was all animal and Legolas could see there was no trace of cunning there. The two of them gazed at each other for some minutes, each testing the other soundlessly, finally, he relaxed his grip on his bow and pointed it away from the dragon altogether. While he was still skeptical he had to admit that there was no trace of fell magic.

Almost collectively all the elves in the clearing let out a breath. They had been watching the tense exchange closely and all of them were surprised at how it had gone and how it had turned out. Sheathing her sword Arya strode over to Legolas and grabbed him by the arm saying in a tightly controlled, yet nevertheless unnerved voice "What do you think you are doing! How dare you attack our Saphira! You must be a servant of Galbatorix to do such a thing."

Legolas forced her hand down and said, "Calm yourself maid. I have never seen one of the fair-folk associating with one of urulóki – the fire-serpents of Melkor. Such an interaction is unthinkable. It makes me wonder if you are even one of the firstborn."

Before Arya could respond, the boy with the sword turned his attention from his dragon to Legolas and began shout. It took Legolas a minute to ascertain the meaning of his words. "How dare you shoot at Saphira! Who are you anyway? A spy of Galbatorix no doubt! He should be arrested immediately!" His rambling indignation was only tempered when his dragon gave him a soft bump from behind. The boy looked around and only then seemed to remember that she had recently been shot with an arrow and injured. Beckoning to the elves, the dragon's wounds were inspected and in short order a healer was summoned.

Arya stayed close to Legolas as he finally put up his weapons but she no longer attempted to touch him. Something about the way he had responded to her accusations hinted at an age and grace of noble nature that she had not at first suspected. As the excitement about the elf that shot the last dragon was beginning to get loud, Legolas slipped back into the trees. Not in the direction of the city, but towards the open forest. Arya followed him as he climbed up into the boughs.

"Who are you?" She demanded as she climbed level with him.

Legolas met her chilly glare with those eyes that seemed at once to be ancient and youthful. "I am all I have said myself to be." Arya was still angry at him, she desired now more than anything to break into his mind and see what he was all about. However, she had a strange but certain feeling that if she did it might not go very well for her. "Perhaps," Legolas continued with a small smile, "we should come to some sort of understanding about this land."

Still irritated, she said, "Not killing Saphira, our beloved dragon, would be a good place to start."

To her surprise Legolas laughed at that, "We are now at an understanding about that, at least." At this Arya's anger began to subside somewhat.

Together they sat in silence for a little while, finally breaking the quiet Arya spoke, "You must be presented to the queen, Islanzadí, you will come with me. There are many things about you that must be made known." With a wan smile and a sigh Legolas agreed to go back to the city of deformed trees and meet the queen. The elves climbed down the tree, Legolas hanging back every so often as to not leave Arya far behind. She technically might live "in" the trees, but she apparently had never spent much time dwelling arboreal. Not with trees as they should be, ones that grew according to their nature.

Once back in the city Arya hastened to get Legolas to her mother's dwelling. This time there was no dragon to interrupt their passage and they made the journey quickly. Arya wished she could say something to prepare Legolas for her mother. She glanced at him and opened her mouth, but thought better of it and shut it again thinking, _he seems like he's able to take care of himself_. Taking a breath she entered the dwelling with Legolas in tow.

The dwelling of Islanzadí was similar to the other elven homes of Ellesméra. Legolas shuddered slightly as they entered. While there was no direct malice in the magic that had so disfigured the tree it still distorted the nature of the tree and Legolas did not like it. Entering the room from another inner chamber the queen came to meet them. She had the same highly angular features as Arya and her hair was similar in color, and Legolas noted that she also lacked the elvish light. She looked over her guests and Legolas was surprised at the coolness with which she greeted her daughter.

A formal exchange of pleasantries passed between them (most of which Legolas did not quite catch) and then he found himself being introduced. As Arya gestured to him he stepped forward and introduced himself in his own tongue. "Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, recently come from the shores of Middle-Earth, at your service lady." Saying this he bowed. Arya translated for the queen and the queen looked at him with inscrutable eyes.

"Well then," the queen spoke at last, "if you are truly at my service than you shall tell me all that I wish to know. I have heard tell that you are an assassin sent to slay the last dragon. Is it true? What have you to say for yourself!" Legolas at last was able to pick up her speech with clarity, but he did not like these questions.

With Arya continuing to translate Legolas responded, "Why do you ask me such things kinswoman? Certainly you can tell that I hold no malice or cunning in my heart. I am dismayed that my kin should ever be so distrusting. I mean no harm to you or your people. As for the dragon, never before have I met with fair-folk who did not at once attempt to destroy the evil worms. However, I did not come to you to present a defense; I came as a kinsman in need of aid."

Queen Islanzadí seemed a little taken aback by the audacity of his words. She had never been spoken to so boldly by a stranger. All this talk of kin was somewhat perplexing as well. "Such words, and from a stranger in my realm," Islanzadí said, "and what aid is it that you seek, perhaps an army to take in order to destroy an enemy, or is it gold you seek, riches from the queen of the elves. What are you after strange one?" Legolas was beginning to tire of the imperious nature of these strange elves, _if this really is Valinor_ , he thought, _then I shall have to build myself another ship and sail back again. Such treatment! Yet, they have so little understanding_.

"Lady," Legolas said, "I can sense that you have not yet come under the shadow of many years, perhaps you will forgive me for questioning your wisdom, but I do not appreciate your accusations. One such as yourself should be a little more generous to her kin. I only came to you at the urging of your daughter who suggested that I might hear some news of my friend and traveling companion – the dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin. If there is no news of him then I shall take my leave of your city and you shall be burdened with my presence no longer."

Islanzadí prickled at the questioning of her age and wisdom. She was considered to be one of the oldest of the elves. "You dare suggest that I have not the age or wisdom to discern your purpose! Arya, why did you bring such a troublesome being here? I thought that dragon rider was bad enough. Now we have a dragon-slayer as our guest! Arya, take him out of here until I decide what to do with him." If Legolas had thought that Arya was demanding, her mother was much more so. _Dismissed_ , he thought, _by an elf queen who lacks any wisdom to rule_ , he was beginning to get quite tired of this strange delusion.

Arya gently took him by the hand and the two of them left the queen's elf-home. As they exited the building they found themselves face to face with the boy from earlier. When he saw Arya and Legolas' hands together he blanched and then reddened. Turning to Arya the boy said, "You'll be happy to know that Saphira will make a full recovery. The aim of that elf-" Here he glared at Legolas. "-Was true and she shouldn't move much for the time being. She's sore, but she should be fully healed by tomorrow."

Arya nodded and said, "That's good – "

"There's just one thing," the boy interrupted, "she wants meat."

"Oh." Arya frowned. "I suppose you will have to get her some then."

"But where?" said the boy.

"Wherever she normally gets it I suppose," said Arya.

The boy sighed. "If that's the case then I'm going to need help."

"I will help you," said Legolas.

Arya looked at him in surprise, the boy looked between the two of them hoping someone would explain. "But he intends to hunt and kill," said Arya, "elves do not take animal life, all life is sacred to us."

At this Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "All life? Yet you distort the forest, wear animal skin and raise arms against a kinsman? What a strange way of demonstrating its sacral nature." Arya could not think how to respond, her anger at him was rising once more, this other elf just did not understand. _He must come from a barbaric and primitive race of elves_ , Arya thought to herself. She caught his eye, _those strange eyes_ , and looking into his eyes she decided _no, I do not think he can be called barbaric or primitive. In his eyes I can see that there is a depth of connection to life in his very being. A connection that is not the same as the one wrought for my people by magic. This elf is ancient, and wise, and beautiful, and exceedingly fair_.

Turning to the boy, Arya said, "Legolas has volunteered to help you, as you cannot understand his language I will go with you as well so that you might understand each other." Turning to Legolas she said, "The boy you offered to help is known to us as Eragon. He is the human companion of Saphira, the dragon you attempted to kill earlier."

Legolas lips quirked in a small smile. "Tell him I am sorry if my actions caused him any distress." Arya relayed the message for him, which did not seem to appease Eragon's sour mood.

The three of them set out into the forest heading for Saphira's usual hunting grounds. "So tell me, Legolas," said Arya, "you claimed earlier that the queen was not old, nor wise, when she is over five hundred years old. By our reckoning she is one of the oldest of our people."

Legolas looked at her, once again somewhat surprised, "Five hundred is considered old among your people? I am over twice the age of your mother and have spent the last few centuries alone exploring the far reaches of my land. How strange." After a moment he looked back at her saying, "And yourself, I can tell that you have not seen many summers yet."

Arya stiffened a little, she did not like to be thought of as a child. "I am over a century old." Then seeing the absurdity of that declaration made to someone so much older she smiled a little and added, "but I suppose that makes me little more than a babe in arms to you."

Quite suddenly, Legolas smiled and playfully chucked her under the chin as he began skip around her and sing a lullaby.

 _Hush-a-bye, baby, thy cradle is green;_  
 _Father's a nobleman, mother's a queen;_  
 _Luthien's a lady, and wears a gold ring;_  
 _And Beren's a drummer, and drums for the king_

His sweet voice lifted her spirits and Arya laughed at the silliness of it all (much to the chagrin of Eragon) then at once felt a little embarrassed at the ease in which he charmed her. As they drew further from the city Legolas' morale seemed to get higher and higher. After he finished one song he launched into the next. Some of them were lullabies, some were silly nonsense, others were heartfelt ballads, all were beautiful. Even Eragon, who could not understand his words, was entranced by the loveliness of the singing.

They eventually came to the grounds Saphira was allowed to hunt on. It turned out that not only was Legolas a fair singer, but he was also a skilled hunter. Arya declined to participate in the hunt, but even without her help they were able to catch enough game to tide Saphira over until she could go hunting on her own the next day.

As they were traveling back with Saphira's snack Eragon attempted (without much success) to monopolize Arya's attention. Legolas smiled as the boy burned with jealousy. "Has he admired you for long?" said Legolas to Arya.

Arya nodded and whispered, "I believe he has been in love with me since we first met. He seems to think that we will someday be mates."

"Mates?" said Legolas.

"Yes," said Arya, "mates, elves that have decided to become pair bonded for a time."

Legolas found himself surprised, yet again. "How can you use such unfeeling terms?" he responded somewhat forcefully. "What do you mean 'for a time'? Do you not wed? Have you no great romances? Do you not feel for another with every fiber of your being?"

Arya was startled by the intensity of his response, "One as old as you must realize that life is too long to be certain of anything. There is no need for such commitment when one's life is everlasting. The years wear upon us and a century from now we will not be the same, to commit for an eternity would be to deny the nature of change and deny oneself the possibility of changing. Feelings of the moment must be tempered with the reality of forever with no release."

"But to feel," said Legolas, "especially for another, is one the greatest joy of all. To live and grow with another for eternity is the most beautiful life of all. You shy from joys that are indescribable. I do not understand any of this." _Yet another thing_ , thought Arya, _that is so strange to hear from the lips of an elf_.

"Besides," she said, "what point would marriage be, we are not religious, and we have no gods to appease through our troth." Legolas did not even know where to begin with this so he just smiled a little sadly and shook his head. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _they will someday understand once they have grown a little in age and wisdom._

"Once we get back," said Arya, interrupting his thoughts. "I can take you to meet Orik, he is a dwarf and may know something of your companion." Hope fluttered through Legolas at her words, but at the same time he wondered what Gimli would make of it all if he had somehow come here as well.

"I should like that," said Legolas.

Finally they came to the place where Saphira was resting comfortably as she recovered from her injuries. Eragon delivered her snack while Legolas remained at a distance. It felt so strange to him that elves and dragons would be consorting with each other in such a manner. _What next_ , he thought, _will orcs and trolls suddenly appear out of the ground?_ He tried not to think about that possibility too much just in case it actually did happen.

Saphira devoured her small meal in a matter of seconds. Afterward she turned her attention onto Legolas and gazed at him for a time. Arya wondered what it was that she saw when she looked at him. It seemed that there was always more to this elf than met the eye. Really, it was a strange concept for a race of people who could magically change their appearance to appear exactly as they truly were.

Legolas soon departed from Saphira, if they had some kind of conversation Arya never knew and neither of them spoke of it. Ayra finally led Legolas to where Orik the dwarf lived, in the hopes that there might be some news.

To say that Legolas had been repeatedly surprised by the actions of the elves is nothing compared to his astonishment upon meeting Orik. In form and features he resembled the dwarves of Middle-Earth even less so than did the elves of this land resemble the elves of Middle-Earth. Not only was he astonishing in form, but also in every other regard. Legolas quickly learned that while the elves had no faith in anything more powerful than they, the dwarves _worshiped_ just about anything they perceived as more powerful then them. Legolas kept the meeting as short as possible which appeared to be to the relief of all parties. Arya seemed a little irritable after the days events and the dwarf seemed uncomfortable with talking to a dragon-slayer (Legolas had to remind him that the dragon was not slain, only injured). At any rate Orik had no news that related to Gimli and Legolas' hopes went unfulfilled.

Night was deep upon _Du Weldenvarden_ as Arya and Legolas left Orik's dwelling. Legolas caught a glimpse of sky and the hint of stars between the treetops. "Let us find the stars," he whispered to Arya. She was somewhat bemused by his suggestion but intrigued nonetheless. Moving out of the city trees and back into the open forest Legolas found the tallest tree he could. Nimbly he scrambled up the massive trunk and swung himself into the piney foliage. At first hesitant Arya decided not to resist and followed suit. Upwards they climbed, further up than Arya had climbed since she was a child. Up they went until they were balanced on the thinnest wands that grew for branches at the top. Here the wind stirred freely over the forest and the stars blazed brightly overhead.

Taking a deep breath of the free air Legolas looked up, his face filled with excitement to see the stars, then his expression faltered. "What is it?" she asked, glancing at him, then back at the sky. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes," Legolas said, "the stars are not the same, I so desired to see the light of Eärendil." His face brightened again. "But here are stars I have not seen and do not know the names of. They are beautiful and bright, they must have so many stories, so many things to tell." He glanced at her, his eyes shining brightly in the darkness. "Tell me their stories."

So Arya began to tell him of the constellations and there the two of them balanced at the height of the trees as she told him of all the stars.

Arya wanted Legolas to spend the night in Ellesméra but he was reluctant to do so. "Not only has word gotten around that I am a dragon-slayer (I guess dragon-injurer was not flashy enough) but I would be," here he paused looking for the right word. "Uncomfortable," he finally said. "Staying in the dwellings your city is made of."

Arya considered for a moment and said, "Very well, you may stay in one of the guard bowers. I will speak with you further in the morning." With that she took him to one of the outposts where a guard was set in the lofty branches. Arya introduced him to the guards and saw that he got settled in before she left, saying once more "I'll be back for you in the morning."

Later into the night another elf entered the bower. Legolas looked over towards him as he entered and noticed that he seemed a little different than all the other "different" elves he had encountered thus far. The newcomer crossed his legs and sat down on the platform next to Legolas, clearly intent on talking. Legolas rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow, in order to speak with the elf. This elf, like the others, bore sharply angled features. This one, however, was graced with a crown of silver hair and a piercing pair of matching eyes. As with Arya, the two of them had to exchange a few sets of misunderstood words before communication between them cleared. It seemed to pain him a little when he, like Arya, called upon the energy of a ring he wore in order to understand Legolas.

The newcomer introduced himself. "I am Oromis, I take it that you are the so called dragon-slayer?"

Legolas nodded, his eyes bright in the darkness. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, however, I am sure you are aware that I can only claim the title of dragon-injurer."

Oromis inclined his head politely. There was a moments silence before Oromis spoke again, "I had heard tale of you from Saphira, Eragon, and Arya. Each one described you quite differently so I was intrigued and came to see for myself."

"And?" said Legolas, a slight note of amusement in his voice.

Oromis smiled a bit, then frowned. "And I find you…very different. I hope I offer you no offense, but you are most un-elven." Thinking of all the other elves he had met here Legolas did not doubt that he seemed un-elven to others. Oromis spoke again and said, "If you don't object, I have a few things I would like to ask you." Legolas motioned him to proceed and Oromis continued, "Who are you, where do you hail from, who is your father and mother? Why does your semblance look so human, yet so fair? How is it that you do not know the Ancient Language?"

Legolas brushed his hair back from his face. "That is a lot, I will do my best to answer but you must answer some of my questions in turn."

Legolas then proceeded to tell Oromis his story. He told of Mirkwood, and Thranduil, and the stories that hinted at the long history of Middle-Earth. He told of his travels and the desire that had set upon him for the sea. Legolas told of Valinor and of all the things he had never seen but desired to see more than anything. All the while Oromis listened carefully.

When he was finished Oromis commented, "It is also in our history that long ago we came from the West and now we inhabit lands that were not ours originally. But you say that in Middle-Earth the fair-folk awoke, and some were taken to the West and later returned. How similar, yet in the key places not at all the same. And you are a prince in your land," here Oromis smirked a little. "If you had made that known to Islanzadí perhaps your interview with her would have gone somewhat better."

"Now tell me," said Legolas, "of yourself, and this land and the people and the dragons and the magic and this Ancient Language."

"Hmmm," said Oromis, "it can be summed up rather more briefly than can your history." And he proceeded to tell Legolas of the history of the elves, and how the dragons gave the elves magic, and how the Ancient Language could control magic. By the time he finished it was well into the night and Legolas had much to think about. Oromis continued to study the fair stranger and it seemed clear to him that this one in front of him was not an elf as they were known to him, but a being of another kind entirely. Hearing Legolas' rapturous descriptions of elven life in Middle-Earth and his hopes for Valinor tugged at a secret part of Oromis. It made him want to set off and adventure to these far reaches, it made him wonder about the West where his folk hailed from, and what it might contain. A tiny part of him was inspired by this strange "dragon-slaying" elf.

The next day was a bad as the previous one had been good. However, Legolas had decided to depart from the forest so depart he did. Rising silently he took his leave without attracting the attention of the on-duty guards. It was storming terribly. The pines creaked loudly as the wind and rain wailed, but Legolas was determined to be off. If Gimli were out there and had experienced similar things . . . well, it would give him peace of mind to find his friend sooner rather than later. Legolas slipped out into the storm washed forest, and he was fairly certain that he went unnoticed. Apparently being labeled "dragon-slayer" was the kind of thing that caused others to give you a wide berth. Rain lashed him wildly as he exited the tree line and he found himself not too far from where he had first awoken. The mud now bore no trace that he had lain there, no trace of anything.

"Gimli!" he cried out fruitlessly. He hoped that somehow running around calling for him might actually work, but even thinking about it seemed silly. Legolas slipped over a rocky outcrop to explore the other side. The storm was getting worse. While it was midday the sky was as dark as twilight. Legolas was soaked to the bone and he was sure his shoes held at least a quart of water each. Sloshing to the top of the rock he stood up to get the lay of the land.** As he stood there fighting the gale a particularly vicious gust of wind smote him and knocked him off balance. He cried out in surprise but his cry was cut short as he tumbled to the ground.

Legolas awoke; alarm filled him immediately as he sprang to his feet and took stock of his surroundings. The sturdy planks that made the deck of his ship rocked gently beneath him. The ocean was calm and the air mercifully still. Looking around he spotted the familiar beard and nose of his companion who was curled up and sleeping deeply from the sound of the snoring. Sighing with relief, Legolas sat down and laughed. The sound of his merry laughter roused the dwarf who opened a grumpy eye and growled, "If it's so funny why don't you keep it to yourself!"

 _Fin_

* * *

*Author's note: this idea is based off of a similar interaction in The Silmarillion ch. 17 "Of the Coming of Men Into the West" para. 7.  
**Author's note: this is always dangerous to do in a storm.


End file.
